Someday- I Will Obtain Freedom
by ElizLynn
Summary: He is a slave who never loved his master. Freedom is all he asks for and he is determined to reach it, one way or another. GaaNaru
1. Poem 1

_When I look into my heart-_

_all I see is tragedy_

_Because of you-_

_My soul is crying_

_Why can't you understand-_

_I no longer love you._

The words etched upon the white paper glistened red. His blood for ever writing the words he felt throughout his entire body. Yet his voice was unable to say them. His body had felt the abuse of love, but only his hands could say the words he wished so much to tell the one who had hurt him so.

_Each words stings-_

_More than your fists that destroy me_

_I gave my soul-_

_And now I'm your slave_

_Will you release me-_

_Or use me until I am dry?_

Sometimes the blood misses the ink well and drips onto the page. Such a pretty color, red is. His hair is red, his blood is red, he wonders if his hate is red.

_Do you still love me-_

_Or am I just a toy_

_To be used, destroyed-_

_Then thrown away_

_Does it even matter-_

_If I die?_

Suicide seemed like such a wonderful thing. Death, nothingness, he would be free.

_Freedom-_

_How I crave it_

_That sweet thing we all wish for-_

_But can never obtain_

_Is it possible-_

_To become free?_

He had been locked away so long, even if he did obtain freedom would he really be free?

_I still see hope-_

_In the one who cares for me_

_I am cleaned-_

_And bandaged_

_By his soft-_

_Tan hands_

The dungeon he lived in, was only visited by one person, then he was only brought out to please his master. Was he even the only one? There were probably many others who were used by the master. Was the boy who cared for him also bound, or did the other have the freedom he craved?

_I have rings around my eyes-_

_From the nights I lie awake_

_I no longer sleep-_

_For all I see is him_

_The man-_

_Who has taken my humanity_

He was no longer human, only a creature with a name. "Gaara" the master would croon, so loving. Was that even his name? He had had one long ago, could that really be his identity?

_The Pain I feel-_

_Is all that is left_

_Maybe someday-_

_I will be rescued_

_By soft hands-_

_Or death_

_I do not care._


	2. Poem 2

_I sleep in dirt-_

_Not even a bed_

_There is no toilet-_

_Just a corner_

_I am not a human-_

_But a slave_

There was no formal bed, no toilet, no windows, just an old dirt floor, that the boy would come in and clean once a week.

_I don't know how longs it's been-_

_Since I was brought to this place_

_Hand and foot-_

_Bound together_

_It was not my choice-_

_But an other's_

Had it been a random kidnapping, he had been so young, he couldn't even remember what happened.

_Was I a price-_

_Taken for ransom_

_A child-_

_Taken by pedophile_

_Or, was I not wanted-_

_And sold away_

He would sometimes imagine what his life would've been like if he were not sure in this prison. Would he have a mother, a father, a sibling, a friend? Would he be rich or poor? Happy or sad? It didn't matter really, it was just a way to pass the time.

_My only knowledge of time-_

_Is him_

_He gets me in the morning-_

_And brings me back at night_

_Without the boy-_

_I would be alone_

Alone. Was he really alone? There was the boy to take care of him. Bathing him when he got dirty, feeding him when he was hungry. He had never spoke to the boy but the boy would talk to him.

_His words are not sweet-_

_Nor are they rough_

_They are gentle and playful-_

_As if those of a friend_

_I know-_

_He wants me to respond_

The other boy, his voice like butter against the silence of his prison. Would his voice be the same in the nothingness. When was the last time he had spoken?

_I try-_

_But the words cannot escape my mind_

_My voice is hoarse-_

_From master's abuse_

_I would like to talk to the boy-_

_But...I don't know how_

The boy leaves him paper, with his food. And a pen, along with an ink well. He wonders if the boy understands the relief of blood against paper.

_Someday-_

_We will talk_

_We will talk-_

_And we will laugh_

_We will talk-_

_And we will cry_

_We will talk-_

_And I will find freedom_


	3. Letter 1

_Hello, my name is Naruto. I have been your keeper since the day I was brought in. I am now 16 years old. I have been wanting to talk to you for many years now, but to no avail. You have stayed silent no matter what I do. I have concluded that you either don't understand me or can't speak._

_I hope you don't get mad that I wrote on your paper, but I think this is the only way to get through. I may not be a slave, or understand what you're going through, but I want to help._

_Please, just answer me one thing, if nothing else, What is your name?_

He had received the letter written on the piece of paper he received with his lunch. The blank ink against the white page an odd image compared to his usual red. Each word had an odd twist about it, different from his own writing.

Taking out his pen and well, he wrote but one word before folding up the piece of paper and sliding it under the door.

_Gaara._


	4. Poem 3

_How can he smile-_

_When he lives in this forgotten place_

_How can he laugh-_

_When his parents left him_

_Why does he not cry-_

_When he feels pain_

The blond had continued trying to talk to him, now using his name in the one sided conversations. He would tell of his past, of his parents, before he came to work for The Master.

_Parents-_

_I never had them_

_Or maybe I did-_

_But they're long forgotten_

_Yet, I feel a longing-_

_To be properly cared for and loved_

Naruto would talk to him, hours on end about his parents. His mother's red hair, his father's smile, and the fun they would have. Sometimes the redhead would wonder if the memories were what kept the boy alive, happy, in this dungeon they called home.

_The memories-_

_He did not want them_

_All they told were pain-_

_Mutilation, false love_

_Why can he not forget-_

_Why can he not escape_

He could remember the first day, the terrible first day, when he met The Master, a pale skinned male with long black hair about 25 years old.

_Please, please-_

_Don't hurt me_

_I'm just a child-_

_I've done nothing_

_Why do you look at me like that-_

_I am afraid_

He couldn't have been older than seven or eight back then yet when the male looked at him all he saw was lust and aggression.

_Why-_

_I don't understand_

_Master-_

_Please stop_

_It hurts-_

_Please don't touch me there_

He doesn't care anymore. It doesn't hurt anymore. It stopped hurting long ago. Why did it even matter, it was just another part of his memories.

_Lust-_

_What is the point_

_Why should we want things-_

_Other than basic human needs_

_How do emotions do anything-_

_other than cause us pain_

He had done his best to keep out emotions, happiness, anger, sadness, he just wrote them away, so that he could feel nothing.

_I hate them-_

_Emotions_

_I don't want to feel anything-_

_Yet, I can't help myself_

_When he is near-_

_I find myself feeling again_

_I hate it_


	5. Letter 2

_Hello Gaara, I'm happy you decided to answer my last letter and I decided since you answered my last question that I'd ask some more._

_First, do you have any favorite foods?_

_Second, where'd you get the reddish brown ink?_

_Third, why won't you talk to me?_

_I personally really like ramen, like I don't even what kind, I'll even eat the crappy shrimp kind as long as it's noodles. I really like the kind that Master to get's from takeout, it's all fresh with eggs and other stuff on it._

_Also I really like talking to you, you're a really good listener, though...I guess since you don't talk you kinda have to be a good listener, hehe._

_Anyways, I have jobs to do, see you tonight._

He sighed, why did the blond try so insistently to talk to him, it's not like he has anything interesting to tell the other. "Oh, I just shit in a corner earlier" or, "The Master tied me up before raping me today." What could the boy possibly want to talk about? He guessed it didn't matter.

Picking up his pen he responded justly with the minimum amount of words for answering the energetic blond.

_1. Nope._

_2. Blood._

_3. I don't want to._

Slipping the paper under the floor he looked down at him arms. He could see each individual cut from when he drew his ink from. He wondered if he shouldn't have told the male the truth.


	6. The Master: Part-One

"Take off your clothes"

The Master directed him

So he took off his clothes.

"Get on you hands and knees"

The Master told him

So he got on his hands and knees.

"Don't you dare make a sound"

The Master commanded him

So he took his beating in silence.

"Do you love me?"

The Master asked him

So he nodded his head.

"I'm going to fuck you"

The master told him

So he closed his eyes.


	7. Poem 4

_He is gone-_

_And I am alone_

_Yet, my emotions-_

_Are stronger than before_

_I am afraid for him-_

_I feel afraid for myself_

It has been three days since Naruto disappeared. Master now visits him in his room.

_I am chained-_

_My knees no longer hold_

_It feels as though my hands-_

_Are all that's left to support me_

_Is this my punishment_

_For wanting freedom?_

He can do nothing but feel pain. He can do nothing but bleed. He can do nothing but wait. His thoughts are scrambled in my head.

_He doesn't touch me-_

_At Least not in the way of a lover_

_He only whips-_

_And teases_

_He is trying to break me-_

_Help me_

He has not eaten, been cleaned, slept, or used a restroom since he last saw his keeper.

_I am waiting-_

_For your return_

_Once I am once again-_

_Left in the dark_

_Still, I fear-_

_That you are gone forever_

While The Master would torture him, he would sing a song about the blond haired boy.

_Keeper, oh keeper_

_Hair a summer's day_

_Keeper, oh keeper_

_Eyes as clear spring sky_

_I know your secret keeper_

_Beneath that tan skin_

_Virgin, virgin keeper_

_Can I steal your like I did his?_


	8. The Master: Part-Two

"Today I have a special surprise for you love", was the first thing Gaara heard the master say the next morning.

He was still chained to the wall, suspended by his wrists. He still had not been cleaned or feed. Yet, when Naruto was brought in all of it no longer mattered.

The normally cheerful blond was crying. His body bare and spotless, his arms were bound together behind him.

The Master had more rope and a spacer to work on the boy with.

"Today Gaara, we're going to learn what it means to want freedom. Today you're going to watch as I destroy this child you seem to care for's innocence.

Pushing the male into the floor, his chest in face resting in the soiled dirt, his ass in the air, The master made the final preparations by binding his legs open using a spacer.

"Now, Naruto. I want you to make as much noise as possible to please our young redhead chained to the wall." The Master smirked at the blond, who's tears had now wet the dirt beneath him, causing it to stick to his face and body.

Gaara watched in horror as The Master positioned himself at the other's entrance. He had learned long ago that The Master didn't stretch his partner or use lube, he prefered the other person to experience as much pain as possible.

Naruto gasped as the other's member touched his entrance, "Please, Master, Stop", he begged, having seen what Gaara had looked like every night after spending time with the master.

He felt himself tighten in reflex to keep the other man from destroying his body. It didn't stop him.

The Master pushed the head of his cock into the other's entrance, causing the boy's unstretched asshole to suddenly be forced to take a two inches in an instant. Naruto screamed.

The Master stopped, chuckling, "If you're already screaming at this point, you're voice is going to be raw by the time I'm thru with you."

"Master, Please, why are you doing this? I've never disobeyed you. Why?"

"Because, you've seemed to have inspired my slave that freedom and happiness and possible for him."

The blond looked up at him, blue eyes meeting teal, "I'm sorry, Gaara." he smiled.

He felt his eyes widen, why was that idiot apologizing, smiling?

The master grimaced, "It seems I'll have to break your spirit before I can break his."

The blonde screamed.


	9. Poem 5

_I am scared-_

_My freedom is fading_

_He no longer smiles-_

_His eyes no longer shine_

_His innocence has been taken-_

_And thrown away_

The blond comes, each day, doing his job. No words, no laughs, just silence.

_Is this my fault-_

_I think it is_

_He doesn't even look at me-_

_I think he hates me_

_It is my fault-_

_That he has lost hope_

He never had hope, he had no time to dream of pleasure. He was in pain from the beginning.

_I do not wish for freedom-_

_I do not have the time to wish_

_Freedom is inevitable-_

_I'll either die or escape_

_But am I willing to die-_

_To leave Naruto_

He no longer cares about only himself, but Naruto as well. The other had grown on him, his happiness, his smile, and now he missed it,

_I need to do something-_

_Otherwise, death is inevitable_

_Maybe-_

_It's time to speak_

_To let my voice-_

_Guide myself_

_Maybe-_

_It's time to break free_


	10. Naruto

Naruto entered the cell, cleaning supplies in hand, his eyes trailed on the floor.

_This was his chance, _the redhead thought to himself, looking over to the occupied blond.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself to utter the single word-

_Naruto_

Yet, as his mouth tried to create the sweet syllables all that came out was a single strangled gargle.


	11. The Master: Part-Three

I'd like to take this small area to thank Dorianimeyaoilover for my stories first review and all the people who have been following the story, your support is much appreciated~ 3

Also, be happy, this chapter's super long compared to the others.

* * *

"Would you like to know about your family Gaara?" The Master asked him, "I could tell you all about your mother, your father, your siblings, your town. All you have to do is say one simple word, Yes."

Gaara felt his insides twist as The Master hissed the last word, he had always wanted to know about his family, his origins, yet the other night...with Naruto.

When had he began to feel so much? Why, now did he feel fear, sadness, anger over the black haired man before him, when he cast his emotions out long ago.

He opened his mouth, gentle shaping his mouth to form the word he so wished to utter, then he stopped, what if this was a trap, to see if he had been communicating with the boy?

The elder looked at him, "Gaara, if you don't want to know we can continue our early activities, it's not you'll ever see the again anyway," he smiled.

Gaara shivered, recalling the males touch, his cold hands and long tongue. He used to not care, he used to treat sex as just one of his daily activities, but now he loathed the others touch.

Once again forming the word he let the air escape his through, creating an odd rasping noise from his forgotten vocal cords.

"What was that? I don't quite understand. Would you like me to go get your yellow haired friend to help?"

"No", the word was dry, harsh, the first thing he had said in years.

It was not a good feeling, like opening a door that had been closed for decades and had the hinges rusted shut had just been pried open.

The Master looked completely startled for a moment, but quickly regained his composure, "I see, so you don't want to hear about your family. Quite sad, but I guess it doesn't matter to one who has never loved or been loved."

Gaara felt the other's words run through him, "never been loved", he was nothing more than a toy to The Master, even...even his parents probably...

"T...tell me..." he rasped, wishing to know that at least once in his life he had been cared for.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise not to cry. We wouldn't want your eyes red and puffy for the guests later."

Guests? He wondered his mind racing, what was the other planning on doing with him?

"You're father was king of a land in a far off desert. You were the third child to the king and queen and therefore quite useless. Your brother was already in training to be the next king and your sister to be married off to the son of another kingdom to end a war.

You were born premature, your mother dying and childbirth, she never even saw your face. As you grew up your father looked down on you as small and weaker than other children and eventually handed guardianship over to your uncle.

Your uncle pushed you beyond your limits, trying to train you to become strong like the other's, he trained you with no mercy, making it so you could not feel pain, not feel emotion. Yet, you were never strong enough to become a warrior, just a decoy, maybe a disposable spy.

When you were eight your family made a deal with me for a small sum of money, giving me all rights to your life, soul, and body.

And here we are, ten years later, your body strong enough to take anything I throw at you, my how a little abuse can change things." he finished.

"You may go now, I don't want to spoil you for later."

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Hello readers~ This is Eliz speaking and I'd like to know what you think.

I'm trying to get my poems to format correctly, and since fanfic will not let me double space then how would you feel about containing stanzas as so-

_-He is gone_

_And I am alone-_

_-Yet, my emotions_

_Are stronger than before-_

_-I am afraid for him_

_I feel afraid for myself-_

I'd love to hear your guys opinions on the issue and hope to fix it soon. Thanks~


	12. Poem 6

_Love-_

_It's a basic human emotion_

_If I do not feel love-_

_Am I not human_

_No, I am human-_

_But I did not to be_

He felt an odd warmth in his chest every time he saw Naruto. Was it love or friendship? Could a person even love a friend? He didn't think he had it in him to love romantically after what The Master had done to him.

_Pain-_

_Each violent word and touch_

_Lust-_

_Not for him but his body_

_Hate-_

_"Do you love me?"_

Sex, how could he ever relate it to love?


	13. Naruto: Part-Two

The Master came and got Gaara himself today.

He wondered if Naruto was alright.

As the elder led him through the dungeon, turn after turn, corridor after corridor, he felt himself become fixated on the stone wall. Instead of just being one solid brick wall it was paneled, and every couple of turns he would notice that the edges around one of the panels was off, chipped, smoother, more gapped.

Eventually they found their way to the master's bedroom, where to Gaara's surprise Naruto was standing with a pile of clothes.

"We're going out, help him into those then put on your own set, I need you to look after him while outside the castle walls." The Master directed at Naruto, his voice demanding and rough.

As the Master went into another room to get changed the blond boy stepped in front of him and began to unbutton his shirt.

This activity itself wasn't unusual, Naruto had undressed him on numerous occasions to bath or fix wounds, however this was different. His hands seemed to move slower than usual, more gentle as he popped the opaque buttons out of place.

As Naruto reached the last button, Gaara felt the blonds soft hair press against his chest.

He didn't know what to do, or even what was happening. He was afraid that if he spoke he would alert to The Master to what was happening.

He felt a warm wetness sliding down skin.

_Was Naruto...crying?_ he asked himself.

"I'm sorry." the boy whispered, "I'm sorry."

Gaara felt something inside him sink, cry out.

Shakily he reached his arms around the other, embracing him gently, "It...it's o...kay..." he croaked out the words burning his throat, but easing his mind.

The blond looked up at him, the tears no longer flowing and smiled that grin that had been so prominent just weeks before.

Gaara felt something inside of him rise. He felt happy._ Why, after all these years do I still have the ability to feel happy?_ He thought to himself, letting tears run down his face for the first time since The Master had taken him in.


	14. The Outside: Part-One

I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning, but you guys probably already figured out I don't own Naruto (or Gaara). Sorry if I got your hopes up.

Thanks again for all the reviews, love all of you (Yes, in the creepy way). You guys motivate me to write and improve. Hope to hear from all you guys soon~ Eliz

* * *

Gaara had not seen sunlight in ten years and it was not a pleasant experience. Burning his eyes, the best he could manage was to hold a hand above them see where he was going.

The sun itself was not strong but he could feel the affects it was having on his nearly translucent skin, it felt as though the sunlight was physical touching his skin, anywhere that was not covered by the new clothing seemed to tingle.

_Sunlight_, he asked in his head, _Was it always this dreadful?_

Unlike Gaara, the blond seemed to flourish in the sunlight, and based on the color of the boy's skin it hadn't been too long since he had been outside.

Even The Master's glare wasn't enough to keep Naruto spirits down, his hair, his eyes, his smile shown in the sunlight, as though the boy were not just a boy, but a deer frolocing in a medow, or anything with careless freedom really.

He felt himself frown, how could the blond act so blindly happy in front of The Master, who had stolen his innocence not a month ago to prove what happen when you wanted freedom.

* * *

Reaching the outer limits of the city Gaara felt himself stiffen, he had not been in the presence of more than three people in years. This place, it's air, it stunk of humanity.

Humanity had never been something he had particularly liked, he had only ever known an abusive family and The Master. It was only Naruto that was different, Naruto had never hurt him, never abused his trust.

Maybe Naruto wasn't human, but that was just a wish, just a hope to separate him from the vile beasts that are human.

He felt a light pressure on his hand, looking down he saw a tan hand holding his. Gaara looked up at Naruto who gave him light smile. He felt a little anxiety melt away with that smile.

Naruto continued holding his hand as they walked in the city and he could feel his grasp becoming tighter the longer they stayed in the crowd of people.

Eventually they reached an elderly brick building that didn't look all together sturdy. There was no door, but an opening where a door should have been with a set of concrete stairs leading to the basement.

The Master lead the two down the stairs to a metal door. He knocked twice become someone came and unlocked it.

"I see you've got the delivery." A rough voice said from behind the metal.

Delivery? Was he going to be thrown away again?

Gaara felt his heart drop as The Master pushed the two inside and the door was closed behind them.

The room they were in was dark, though not black, he could still make out what seemed to be about ten or twelve people on a large platform in the center of the room.

The rough voiced man led them up to the platform, placing them in the center of the men. After counting there were a total of thirteen, all naked, except for the black masks they used to hide their identities.

He could feel Naruto shaking next to him, the lustful eyes of the men, and anxiety for not himself, but the boy next to him.

"The only rule now is not to kill them, or inflict any wounds that would result in death." It was their cue to begin.

He felt hands, awful hands all over his body, ripping away the new clothing hasefully.

These hands were not like those he was used to, not hateful, not angry, not anything. There was nothing these men felt except lust, almost an inhuman desire to mate, or maybe an all too human desire.

He didn't fight it, he had learned long ago that fighting only made it more painful. He let the other's hands wander, touch grope, violate him without even a word.

Naruto on the other hand, was fresh meat. He had only been touched once and wasn't used to the pain. He could hear the other crying out for help, at least before someone stopped him by stuffing their dick down his throat. Yet, even after that he could still hear the sobs, the hisses and screams of pain as the men stretched and thrusted into the boy.

He realized as the abuse continued that he was crying, as his body was stretched beyond his limits he felt no pain, not physical at least, he felt his heart ripped apart as Naruto was. He felt his heart screaming as the boy did. He felt his heart crying as the boy did. And as his heart cried and he felt the wet tears drip down his cheeks he wondered if this was what must happen if a slave wished for freedom.


	15. The Outside: Part-Two

Naruto's cries had stopped long ago, yet he felt as though the blond's screams still echoed around the room.

The men never stopped, they just alternated between people so that they were constantly in use. Had it been minutes, hours, days?

Time had never been very easy for him, but then again constant abuse didn't help the matter.

It wasn't the physical torture that hurt him, but the emotional, The Master had strained his body far beyond this multiple times.

It was the thought of Naruto, what he must be going though. He remembered his first few times with The Master.

He hadn't screamed, or cried, or yelled for help after the first time, he just let it happen, all he remembered was that it hurt.

He was glad he was not human, he didn't care if he was less than, humanity was a horrible creation, the stench of cum engulfed the room. Maybe Naruto would lose his humanity after this too, though for some reason the thought did not seem as good as he would like it to be.

He feared that a Naruto without humanity would mean a Naruto without a smile, and that scared him.

Yet, someone who could wear a smile after something like this...could they truly be human?

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

The men who were currently shoving their dicks in the orificed of their bodies rushed to finish. Abusing their power over the boys to jackhammer to an end.

One of the unoccupied men, most likely the one who had let them in, went over to the door and unlocked it.

"We're sorry, their clothes have been destroyed, we hope this won't cause any inconvenience."

The Master smirked, "No, no problem at all. I brought their original clothes to wear. Those shreds were just for your men."

His heart lifted to see The Master, it meant that Naruto would be safe from these bastards. That they would be able to leave.

"I'm here to pick up my boys, you were scheduled to use them from noon to midnight and the clock just struck twelve. So, if you would be so kind as to pull your members out of my property then we will be on our way."

After they were "exited" and cleaned of cum, they put on his clothes and they went on their way.

As they walked through the drunken streets of the city he felt a grimace grow across his face.

_Naruto_, he wondered looking at the boy's face.

There was no expression. Not sadness, not happiness, nothing. It was as though the blond had given emotions to save himself from the pain...like he had done all those years ago.

He couldn't abandon him though, it was the idiotic blond's fault in the first that he could feel anything at all.

He couldn't abandon him.


	16. Naruto? :Part-One

I'm so sorry, I know it took forever to update. I got stuck. I wasn't sure how to continue but I figured it out, so I should be releasing the next few chapters quickly.

* * *

He hadn't seen the blond in a week. He would be taken by The Master in the mornings and brought back in the evening. Each time he came back he would have new food, paper, and a clean room. It had been a week since he had heard the other's laughter, seen his smile, or felt any emotion other than fear for the boy.

He had just got back from his usual day of sexual, verbal, and physical abuse, and had started eating some incredibly gooey Mac & Cheese. When he finished and when to grab his pen, he noticed that in place of his normally blank paper there was a letter addressed to him.

_Gaara-_

The words were written in a shaky jet black, standing vividly against the pale white of the paper. He gulped, knowing immediately who had written the jagged letters.

He opened the note, taking a deep breath he read it.

_Sorry, I can't be around anymore. I Have other duties to tEnd for at the moment. Don't be angry, don't be scared, don't be sad, I'm fine. It's unlikely that you'Ll see me anytime soon. So, Please, don't do anything stupid._

_-Naruto_

"Don't be angry, Don't be scared, Don't be sad, he says", Gaara laughed, clutching the paper in his fist, "I can see the tears on the fucking page."

He took a deep breath, and uncrumpled the letter, this time reading it carefully. He noticed that the _H_ in _have_ seemed to have been sketched out carefully, harder than the others, as well as the _E_ in _tend_, the _L_ in _you'll_, and the _P_ in _please. Help._

He could feel the tears running down his face, "How am I supposed to not be sad, not be angry, when you need help?"


	17. Naruto? :Part-Two

I'm sorry.

* * *

"Gaara", a hoarse voice cried out from the darkness. In that one word the owner conveyed his complete feelings for the other person- longing, sincerity, and fear for the other's safety- in short love.

"My, my Naruto", The Master crooned from somewhere unseen, "You still call for my little fuck toy you managed to ruin with such a tender voice."

A crack was heard along with a scream, "Eventually you will give up, become just like he used to be, at least until you came in and stole him right from under my nose.

Another scream echoed throughout the room as The Master grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled, "But I think I know how to settle this whole ordeal."

"G-g-gaara-", Naruto gurgled, trying hard to call for his friend as his neck was bent at inhuman angles.

"I'll just make you my new toy and sell the red head off to a brothel or something", He started, sticking his cock down the other's throat."

Naruto could feel tears in his eyes as his throat was fucked without care, he tried once again to call for his "Gaara" but the other's member obstructed the word into more of a mumble of sounds.

"Or maybe", The Master said, pressing something cold against his throat, "I'll just kill you for your ignorance, and rape your cold dead body in front of him."

Naruto didn't breath, he didn't scream, he just stood there, the cold metal pushing into him skin, there was no point yelling anymore, no point crying anymore.

"I see you're not calling for Gaara anymore. Is your knight to late to save you?" He mocked, pressing the metal deeper into the other's throat.

Naruto felt blood begin to trickle down his neck, warm and sticky, as though it was clinging to him, trying to get back inside where it was safe.

He had never wanted to die, but he was not afraid of death, it was inevitable, why be afraid of the inevitable. He was sad though, to leave life behind, to leave Gaara. He wished he could tell Gaara not to do anything stupid, not to kill himself even if he had left him.

He felt the metal push deeper, he felt no pain, in fact it was a numb feeling, as though his foot had fallen asleep. "I'm sorry." he said letting a single tear slid down his face as closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. They were suppose to end up escaping, holding hands, the end. But-But I started writing and this happened.


	18. End

Sorry, I know, you had to wait...but I got minecraft this week. (Guess who plays on peaceful mode and is still afraid of the dark?)

I'd love to tell you it was all a bad dream that Gaara had...but Gaara doesn't sleep, does he? I'm evil I know. But, I'll make an alt ending at some point...I promise. FINAL CHAPTER

* * *

He had heard no word from Naruto since the letter. He had no contact with The Master since the letter.

He was hungry, he was dirty, he was hurt, and he was tired. God, was he tired. All he wished for was sleep, he would lay on the ground, eyes shut, just trying to sleep. It was no use, his mind, his body was awake.

Day after day, at least he thought it had been days, he was alone. He missed Naruto, he worried if the blond was alright.

It wasn't until his body was ready to give way to starvation that The Master finally arrived again,

"Boy, get up, we're leaving." The elder commanded him before Gaara even knew the male was there.

He stood up and followed The Master through twisting corridors, unfamiliar to any he had ever gone through before. He was used to going up into the towers, not deeper into the dungeon.

They continued in silence through the stone corridors until they reached a large ornate door, he wondered briefly where they could be going, before the door was opened.

He felt on edge as The Master lead them into a dark room, it was impossible to see, so he walked carefully across the floor.

He could feel the elders cold fingers prodding him toward the right direction before he hit a wall. He was commanded to turn around.

Facing into the darkness he felt his writs being locked into cuffs above his head, nothing new, but it was such an odd place. Maybe The Master had decided to kill him.

Naruto would be sad if he died, but Gaara was sure that eventually the boy would be able to smile again, get on with his life. It was sad but true, the blonde was able to carry burdens, his death wouldn't be any different that the others parents.

He wished we would be able to see his blood, it's red showing the pain, even if his words couldn't. His blood could be washed away easily and words easily forgotten. It wasn't the blood or the words that stuck with people but they're meaning.

His blood showed his innocence, never in his life had he done anything to create this life for himself, it had been the other's who had sold him, abused him, and stolen his happiness.

The lights flashed on, maybe he wouldn't die after all, or maybe it'll just be another spectacle.

In front of him stood The Master, his black hair and white skin contrasting vividly against each other. he was smiling.

Gaara hated that smile, he remembered it from so many different occasions, mostly when there would be pain involved.

"Gaara, I have some bad news," the Master said, the smile still big on him face. "There was an incident last night."

Gaara felt his stomach drop, "Is-is Naruto okay?"

The other's eyes lit up, "No, I'm afraid that our poor little Naruto is dead."

He didn't know what to do, there was no point in struggling, no point in crying, no point in being angry, his reason for living was dead. "C-Can I-," he felt his voice breaking, struggling to work, "Can I see him?"

The Master's smile fell a little, he had expected screams, cries, anything other than this, it wasn't fun. "Of course."

The Master walked off leaving Gaara alone, he felt not emotionless like he had for many years, but numb, as though his body had decided to protect him from all the emotions that would destroy his if they weren't stopped.

Naruto was wheeled in on a table, his body so much paler than it had been in life.

The Master walked over to him, "I'm going to unchain you and leave you here, do what you want."

He felt his wrists fall from above his head as the chains were undone and he fell to the floor, nothing supporting him any longer.

He sat for a long time, unable to move before dragging himself to the Blonde's body.

He was so pale, so dead. His hair was flat and his eyes closed. His mouth seemed to be in a smile, though that was unlikely the position he died in, with the large gash on his neck, the smile still made him feel warm inside.

For the first time in years he felt tired, truly tired, he wrapped his arms around the other's cold body.

He knew that it was the hunger, the old infected wounds, that were telling him to sleep. He knew that this would be the last thing time he was awake, but at least he would be free with Naruto in death.

Placing a light kiss on the other's cold skin, he spoke, "It's alright, we'll be together again soon." He closed eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry it had to end that way this time, I promise that I'll put in an alt ending where they live at some point, so please stay with me.


End file.
